The Creature
by SomeRandomWriterGuy
Summary: A prequel to my upcoming story that will feature the return of Simon Petrikov!


**Finn and Jake are sent on a mission by Princess Bubblegum, to find out why the candy kingdoms essence is being drained.**

**I don't own Adventure time Pendleton Ward does (This is like FNaF all over again!)**

"Jake!?" Finn was wandering through the tree fort looking for his friend. "Jake? BMO? Come on guys this isn't funny!" Jake was trying his best not to laugh. He was on the ceiling BMO clutched in his paws. He'd shrunk as small as he could so that Finn couldn't see him. "Jake!? Glob it! He's not been kidnapped has he?" Jake slowly stretched down towards Finn until his head was right behind him. "Hey buddy!" Finn screamed like a girl and fell over, quickly standing up again and blushing furiously. "Oh my glob Jake! That's not funny!"

"Ha ha ha! You scream like a girl!" Jake laughed his eyes watering.

"Yeah real funny! I just wanted to play some video games." As soon as they had plugged the controllers into BMO the phone rang. "I'll get it" Finn sighed getting up. Jake was still laughing under his breath when Finn picked up the phone. "Hello?" Finn said putting on his best calm, cool voice. "Hey Finn it's me" said Princess Bubblegum's voice from down the phone. "Hey peebs!" Finn said blushing "What's wrong?"

"Just come to the candy kingdom. It's urgent."

"Ok. But-"The call was ended there. "Jake! We need to go to the candy kingdom! PB says it's urgent!"

"Aww really man?! I'm about to beat my high score!" After 5 minutes of struggling Finn managed to force Jake out of the tree fort. They had just got past the ice kingdom when… "Hey dudes!"

Jake turned around sharply "Dudes?" he asked starting to laugh again

The ice king appeared wearing the shades he got during the wizard battle. He didn't look very happy. "Well don't all the cool kids say dudes nowadays?"

"Ice king you'll never be cool!" Finn shouted "now go away!"

"But hey listen I was wondering If you could tell Princess Bubblegum to let me into the candy kingdom?" Ice king asked floating along after Finn and Jake. "So then she can become my bride and I'll be happy!"

"No way ice loser! Go back to your kingdom!" The ice king still followed them, trying to persuade them. Finn was about to snap when... "What the!? The candy kingdom seemed dull, like a cloud was permanently shadowing it. The walls were crumbled, the paint was chipping even the gumball guardians were breaking down. "I like what she's done with the place?" Ice king said trying to be positive. Princess Bubblegum was waiting outside looking tired and anxious. "Finn! Jake! And ice king…? Oh who cares? I need your help!"

"Who jacked up the kingdom PB?!" exclaimed Finn drawing his sword.

"Well the answer is I don't know! Come with me." She led the three of them through ruined candy streets full of weak looking candy people. She led them up into her lab. "Be careful where you stand. The floor is very weak." She carefully opened the door and took a step back, just in case the floor gave way. "Come on in." The lab was littered with reading taken by Princess Bubblegum. Judging by the bags under her eyes, she hadn't slept for a few days. "So what's the deal?" Jake asked.

"Well according to my readings the candy kingdom is being drained." Princess Bubblegum said dramatically.

"Drained of what exactly?"

"Of its very essence. It started a few weeks ago. Faint tremors were felt, and some candy citizens fell ill. The tremors got worse. They didn't knock anything down. It just drained the essence. If this continues the candy kingdom will cease to exist!"

"Oh my glob! What can we do!?" Finn screamed outraged

"Well Finn, maybe you can go investigate for me?"

"Me too!" The ice king shouted zooming around the room at top speed.

"Remind me again why I let him in here. Nevermind. Can you do it Finn?"

"As sure as pigs can fly!"

"Umm Finn? Pigs don't fly."

"Ok but sure as something happens all the time!"

As they left the castle the Ice King sighed "Isn't she beautiful? My princess" When the ice king said that a name came to the surface of his mind. Betty. He shook it off.

"Hey ice king shut your yaps" Jake said stretching his arm around Finn to point at ice king "Bubblegum will never love you!"

"So where should we start Finn?" Jake asked

"Well PB said there had been earthquakes right? So why don't we start with the candy kingdom subway? Seeing as it IS underground."

"Nice thinking bro!"

As they approached the entrance they knew something was wrong. The entrance had nearly collapsed entirely. "Hey ice king can you clear this rubble?" Ice king walked forward, sighed and blasted a wave of cold air at the rubble. It was blasted clean away leaving the entrance open for them to walk into. The place was rotting and dark. Paint peeling off the walls, mould growing on every surface and walls had collapsed. "Somethin' tells me energy drain didn't cause this" Jake pointed out. As they progressed further through the tunnel, they noticed a green glow coming from behind a collapsed wall. "I think our answer is through there" Finn said pointing to it. As they walked in they were greeted by the smell of something rotting. "Cool a secret room! I'm all for secret rooms!" Finn said, taking in the view of the room. "Well this room looks like it's been here for a long time." He looked at the peeling text on the wall "Subway" it read. No mention of the candy kingdom. "A LONG time" Finn walked over to the green light. It was like a spinning disk in mid-air. "What is this?" he asked. He put in his hand only to quickly withdraw it as it burned his hand. "This is weird…" Ice king sat down and began to play with a rock. "Why hello rock princess! Will you marry me?" When ice king had seen the subway sign, it stirred a memory of him and a young girl running into a subway for shelter. "My stupid imagination" he laughed and began to play with the rock again. Finn sighed "Glob it Simon." Jake had come over now and was looking at the glowing green disk. "Do you think this thing is draining the candy essence?"

"Could be bro. We need to see what this thing does." Suddenly, as if Finns words made it happen, the disk began to spin wilder and faster "Oh my glob!" Jake gasped as more light shone out of the disk and the creature emerged. Huge and threatening.

**Ok so thanks for reading! If you want to read on, the next part will be a separate, multi chapter story so if you want to see that leave a review. Also please note that the events of "Betty" have happened so that clears that up! Thanks again!**


End file.
